


I do love you

by ghostlygal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: The "I love you's" started out as a joke, but to Hajime, it was never a joke
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I do love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've had this hc for a while now stuck in my head, and my friends convinced me to write it!! Also, my friend Lou, @louxtenyaiida made a lovely fanart for this fic and will probably post it on twitter, so please check out their account!!

It started as a simple game, a joke between friends. But to Iwaizumi it was never a joke. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••   
The first time that it happened, they were walking home one day, Oikawa rambling about his day and how annoying Kageyama was ever since he met Hinata, occasionally asking Iwaizumi how his day had gone. Not noticing, Oikawa stepped on a crack in the sidewalk and nearly fell, but Iwaizumi, having fast reflexes caught him. 

"Thanks Iwa-chan~ hehe, i love you!", giggled Oikawa as Iwaizumi let him go, cheeks red. 

"Shut up TrashyKawa, I only did it so you didn't hurt yourself", angrily mumbled the spiky haired boy. 

"Yeah right, I know you love me!", continued teasing Oikawa, oblivious to the effect that was causing on his best friend. 

"I already said, shut up!!", yelled Iwaizumi, clearly flustered by the words of the brunette. 

"Alright alright, don't yell at me~", answered Oikawa, as he mockingly rolled his eyes. 

They continued walking in silence to Iwa's house. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••   
The second time it happened, it had been during practice.   
They'd been practicing a lot, stressing themselves out, since they had a practice match coming up with Shiratorizawa and Oikawa said and I quote 'I want to wipe that look from shitty Ushijima's face', making the whole team practice till late. 

Now, it was just Iwaizumi and Oikawa practicing late, since Iwa forced his friend to let everyone go home, and that they'd practice together. It had been 2 hours since everyone went home, and Oikawa was clearly tired but refused to go home, not until he finished practicing his serves. 

Ignoring the increasing pain he was feeling on his knee, he yelled confidently to Iwa, "One more time Iwa!!"  
Iwaizumi, instead of listening to him, packed his and Oikawa's stuff, while the other one let out an indignant squeak, "H-hey!! Iwa listen to me!! What are you doing?!" 

Again, the other male simply ignored him, and when his and his best friend's stuff had been properly packed, he proceeded to go over to Oikawa and grabbed him like he was a potato sack, hoisting him over his shoulder. 

"What the fuck Iwa-chan!! Let me go!!", angrily yelled Oikawa, helpless against Iwaizumi's strength.

"Shut up ShittyKawa, I could notice the pain you where in because of your knee, but since you're too stubborn you continued practicing", said Iwaizumi, grabbing his and Oikawa's bag and exiting the gym after locking it up. 

"Oh~ is Iwa-chan perhaps worried about me?", giggled out the brunette, as he was put down on the ground and Iwaizumi handed him his bag. 

"Can you walk or does your knee hurt a lot?", replied Iwaizumi, ignoring his friend's teasing. 

"I can walk, thank you for the concern, Hajime", Oikawa softly responded, not noticing how Iwaizumi fiercely blushed.

"Let's go", the other male gruffly replied, quickly walking away. 

"Aww, i love you Iwa-chan!", sang the brunette, poking his friend's arm teasingly.

"SHUT UP!!" 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••   
The third time it happened, it was during a study session. And it was also Iwaizumi's breaking point. 

Both of them had decided to go over to Iwaizumi's to study for exams, and both had been very concentrated.   
While Oikawa was reviewing and copying some stuff from Iwa's notes, the spiky hair male slipped a jacket and his shoes on, and decided to go and buy Oikawa's favorite food: milk bread. 

As he returned, he noticed his best friend (crush) had decided to cook some dinner for them both. On the table, there was delicious looking friend chicken, vegetables, an other stuff. 

"I didn't know you knew how to cook", said Iwaizumi, awed at the food. 

"Yeah well, I didn't know where you had gone so i decided to do something for us both", replied Oikawa, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. 

"Well, thank you for the food. Now, c'mon, let's eat." 

As they are in a comfortable silence, Oikawa remembered something he wanted to ask Iwaizumi. 

"Oh hey, by the way, where did you go to? I wanted to ask you some questions about your notes", asked the brunette, chewing on his food. 

"Ah, uh, I noticed how hard you were working so I went out to buy milk bread for you", quietly replied the other male, ducking his head. 

"AWWW IWA-CHAN THAT'S SO SWEET!! I love you!!", squeaked out Oikawa, not expecting what was coming next. 

"Tooru can you _please _shut up?!", replied Iwaizumi, feeling tears prick his eyes.__

__"Huh? Why??", said Oikawa, confused as why his dear Iwa-chan had reacted like that, "aww, did you get flustered Iwa~ it's alright, i know I'm a very handsome specimen~" continued Oikawa, oblivious to Iwaizumi's tears._ _

__"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! You have no idea how much it hurts to me whenever you tell me I love you!", yelled Iwaizumi, fully sobbing now._ _

__"What?! What did I do now?!", yelled back Oikawa in a panicked tone. He had almost never had seen his best friend cry, what was he supposed to do?! Hug him?!_ _

__"YOU KEEP SAYING YOU LOVE ME WHEN I KNOW YOU DON'T!! AND YOU KNOW WHY IT FUCKING HURTS SO MUCH?!? BECAUSE I DO LOVE YOU!! SINCE DAY ONE, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!!", yelled Iwaizumi, sobbing at full volume._ _

__"Hajime..", softly said Oikawa, stunned at the confession._ _

__"LEAVE ME ALONE!!", Iwaizumi screamed, as he rushed past Oikawa to lock himself on the bathroom.  
Finally snapping out from his trance, Oikawa rushes after Iwaizumi, knocking on the door multiple times. _ _

__"Hajime please let me in, I do love you! Please, can we talk this out?", asked Oikawa, as he felt tears well in his eyes.  
Just how long had he been hurting his love, his sun? He couldn't believe how stupid he was for not noticing before, stupid, _stupid _.___ _

____"Go away Tooru," softly replied a hoarse voice, "I don't want your pity."_ _ _ _

____"No. Listen to me Hajime, I love you. Every time I said that, I meant it. I have loved you ever since we got introduced by our mothers to play, ever since you bandaged my scraped knee, ever since you cheered me up after those kids laughed at me and called me horrible names, ever since in middle school, you taught me my value after doubting myself because of Tobio-chan's skills. I've always loved you Hajime, and I am so sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you, I'm so sorry that I've been hurting you for so long. Can we please talk this out?"_ _ _ _

____The door opened slowly, and revealed a quiet, sniffling Iwaizumi, with his face covered in tear tracks._ _ _ _

____"Did you mean everything you said right now?", he softly asked Tooru._ _ _ _

____" _God _, of course I did Hajime, I love you so so much. Oh, come here baby," replied the brunette, cooing at his boyfriend (?), pulling him into a hug.___ _ _ _

______It would take long to convince Hajime that he truly loved him, after all, he had been hurting all this time. But it was okay, they had all the time in the world._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter under the username @_popcake_


End file.
